1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of microscope slides. In particular this invention relates to microscopic slide assemblies used in fluorescent microscopy methods. More in particular, this invention pertains to the forming of reactant regions within a predetermined thickness layer of a fluorocarbon composition on the surface of a glass slide to permit a microscopic examination. Of further importance, this invention relates to the inclusion of agar and specific antigens within the wells formed within the fluorocarbon layer masking the glass slide.
2. Prior Art
Microscope slides are well known in the art. However, the field of fluorescent microscopy has been seriously hampered due to the fact that microscopic slides could not be produced having a series of reactant regions formed within a coating layer. In prior microscope assembly slides, the coating layers were too thick to permit accurate focusing of the microscope during examination. Prior slide coatings using ceramics have been tried, but such presents a thickness which is unacceptable and in many cases does not allow the micropodist to focus on the specimen without cracking the cover slip. Additionally, a wide variety of paints have been tried as a coating agent, however, such paints do not provide sufficient surface tension characteristics to prevent a specimen drop from running out and thereby possibly contaminating an adjacent well.
Present direct fluorescent serology systems require the scientist or technician to isolate a particular etiologic agent in pure culture before an identification can be made. This requirement forces a test delay between 24 and 96 hours, and in some cases the isolation may not be accomplished within the laboratory. In contrast, the present invention provides pure cultures of antigens for use in the slide assembly and ready for immediate use in a indirect fluorescent test.
Present systems utilized in fluorescent microscopy do not provide the combination of an agar adhesive layer and a specific antigen positioned within a plurality of openings in the masking layer. Thus, forcing additional steps to be taken by the operator in carrying out the appropriate microscopic examination.
Additionally, present commercial conjugated reagents are prepared in 1 to 5 ml. amounts and require a pre-use titer evaluation to determine the working dilution to be used. Large quantities of this nature require storage and handling time loss.
Utilization of a masked fluorocarbon layer having a critical thickness range between 7.5 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.5 and 1.5 .times. 10.sup.-.sup.4 inch which is deposited on a microscope slide surface has not been found by the inventor. Of further importance, the prior art has not suggested the use of a 0.02% agarose aqueous solution for inclusion into openings of the fluorocarbon layer defining an adhesive layer. There is also no mention of inserting a specific antigen layer on top of the agarose layer to form a microscope slide assembly which is self-contained and only lacking the patient's sera.